


Strange threesome

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Boneses are not as exciting as you might expect.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange threesome

The room is white, the even lighting and lack of shadows disorienting and confusing. In front of him is a man on his knees, facing away from him with his hands behind his head. The figure is strangely familiar, despite the setting, but Jim doubts his own eyes – he's never seen Bones so still, so quiet. All the same, it's an uncanny likeness, enough that he can't help but call out to the man on the ground.

“Bones? Is that you?” His voice is slightly scratchy, muffled by his own uncertainty and the dampening effect of the room. When no answer is forthcoming, Jim walks hesitantly around the perimeter of the room until he's in front of the kneeling figure.

“Bones?” Again, there's no response, but there's no question that this man is Leonard McCoy. Jim takes a hesitant step forward, then another. Still Bones' head remains bowed.

“What the hell?” Jim murmurs, then scrubs a hand on the back of his neck, glancing up and across the room while he does so. What he sees sends him staggering backwards until he hits the wall, his head bouncing painfully off the the smooth surface. Evenly spaced around the room from where he stands are two more kneeling men, both in similar positions to the first.

The thing that frightens him is that these two men are doppelgangers of the first. They can't all be his Bones, so perhaps none of them are. He cautiously retraces his steps around the room, pausing in front of the Bones with his hands behind his back. The man doesn't look up, doesn't give any sign that he's noticed Jim's presence at all. The silent stillness is so unlike Bones that Jim's skin breaks out in gooseflesh, a shiver running up his spine until it feels like his scalp is crawling with ants.

Jim hurries away, but all too soon he's in front of the third man, this one with his hands in the air. This version of Bones is perhaps the least frightening, perhaps because it looks less unnatural, a pose he can imagine Bones actually adopting, for whatever reason. He reaches out tentatively.

“Bones?” Their fingertips touch gently, and Bones' head snaps up. Jim recoils in surprise, backing away from the man who looks up at him with a hollow expression that's like nothing he's seen on Bones' face before.

_“Jim?”_ The voice is subtly wrong, not quite deep enough and a little too uncaring. _“Jim? Jim?”_

Jim retreats, his eyes wide open and fixed on Bones' face. “Bones?” His voice, too, is higher-pitched.

_“Bones? Bones?”_ The flesh around the eyes of this not-quite Bones starts to crumble away, like the changing shape of a sand dune. With each word, flakes fall away until the skeletal structure underneath starts to become exposed. Bare phalanges click together as the raised hands twitch faintly, and the glint of light on teeth shows through the cheeks as he speaks.

_“Jim?”_ it says, again. _“Jim? Jim?”_

“Jim?”

Jim jerks awake, his hand flailing and his eyes blinking in the dim light which illuminates his quarters. In front of him, Bones kneels, one hand on Jim's knee and shaking gently. Jim can't help himself, he pulls in a breath with a gasping sort of scream and throws himself as far back as he can go until his back is tightly pressed against the sofa and his knees are drawn up in front of him.

Bones sits back on his heels, and puts his hands in the air. “Jim, you okay?”

The hammering of Jim's heart starts to lessen, though seeing Bones in that pose makes him shudder. “Holy fuck,” he says, his voice shaking. “Put your hands down. And stand up. Or sit. Or anything that's not kneeling.”

Bones raises an eyebrow, but lowers his hands and joins Jim on the sofa without question. He wraps an arm around Jim's shoulders, the familiar warmth soothing. “It's alright,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Jim's temple.

Jim laughs, a brittle sort of sound that echoes in his skull. “Bones, I don't ever want three of you, okay? It's just creepy.”

Again, the eyebrow comes up, and Bones tightens his grip, squeezing Jim a little closer into his embrace. “Darlin', you can barely handle just one of me.”


End file.
